Feliz
by Yume Musume
Summary: Estemos juntos…" "¿Para siempre?" "Hasta que tú quieras" "Para siempre..." Shonen ai: Genbu no ShinxSuzaku no Rei


**D**i_s_**c**_la_**i**m_e_**r**: **L**os exquisitos bishies de _**"S**aint **B**east"_ y la serie, no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para mis fines _malvados_.

* * *

_"Así es como me di cuenta de que lo que deseaba en verdad, no era ella. Eras tú, tus labios y tu vida. El tiempo se detenía cuando el aroma que se desprende de tu cuerpo tocase mis sentidos._

_Eso era lo que en verdad pensaba cuando ya no me pertenecías... Me preguntarás porque menciono tanto la palabra 'tu', te responderé que esa era mi razón de vida. Ella era una ambición, una necedad; Tú, mi necesidad, mi verdadero deseo._

_Algún día, estaremos juntos, aquel día en que el frágil cristal conocido como 'vida' haya terminado ya..."_

El Peliturquesa cerró el libro de coraza carmín con letras doradas que el fénix le había hecho leer.

**-Rei?...** -Entró a la cocina preguntando por el que se encontraba cocinando.

**-Oh...Shin... Pronto estará la comida. Como solo estamos el día de hoy tú y yo en casa, no tardaré mucho.**

**-Eh?... Está bien. Sólo quería saber...** - Su mano sostenía el objeto recientemente hojeado**. -Porqué me has hecho leer este libro??.**

**-Dijiste que habías leído todos en la mansión, no es verdad?** -La tortuguita asintió. -Y **ese me parecía lindo. **

**-Pero... Sabes que las cosas muy melosas, no me agradan del todo. **

-**Gomen.. **.-Su rostro se tornó triste. -**Es que... pensé que te aburrirías conmigo... **

**-Qué? -**Se sorprendió

**-Como Anija no está, ni tampoco Gai... Pensé que sería una compañía poco agradable y divertida**.

**-Ya veo... Creíste que me aburriría contigo...- **En un suspiro se sentó en la mesita de desayunar. **-Nunca me aburriría de ti, Rei. **

**-Huh?... **-le miró confuso. -**De mi?**

**-... Contigo... -**corrigió, pues las palabras escaparon sin pensar.

**-Pero... Es que... siempre has sido muy unido a Anija... y Gai... Simplemente es cómico por sus tonterías...** -Se acercó arremangando la camisa rosa que portaba.-**Yo en cambio, parezco ama de casa.**

-**Pero en ese caso, eres un ama de casa más inteligente que cualquier otra, y con belleza más pura que las demás...** -sonrió.

**-Te estás burlando de mi? **- Se sentía incómodo ante los comentarios que, por más que parecieran mofas, eran todo menos eso. Arqueó las cejas con auras de miseria

**-Porqué debería?** -le sonrió. Sólo a él, le sonreía a Rei. Por algunos segundos ese gesto era de su propiedad, y esa adquisición le provocó un sonrojo tenue.

**-...Pues yo... así... lo sentí.... **-Las orbes doradas del fénix se vieron bajas y cristalinas al paso que tomaba asiento.

-**Rei... **-Elevó por el mentón el rostro de Suzaku.- **Entiéndelo. Nunca me aburriría, me burlaría, ni me hartaría de ti . Así que no lo repitas...**

**-Shin...Yo no dije eso.** -Cerró los ojos con elegancia. -**Por favor... basta... Aléjate! **-Descendió el tono de voz acelerando su respiración con temor.

**-Pero... Qué ocurre?- **Alarmado ante esa actitud se echó para atrás desplomándose hasta el mosaico de la cocina. -**Estás bien?**

**-No... No estoy bien.**-Se alejó abriendo su mirar. **-Como el hecho... de jugar conmigo.**-Soltó un sollozo.

**-De que hablas?-**Se sentó junto al que había caído al suelo.

**-Tú.... tú sabes que yo... -**Bajó la mirada de nuevo.- **Te... te quiero.... mucho.**

**-Te quiero, también.**- Negó con la cabeza al encontrarse con la mirada del otro que descendía y ascendía constantemente.- **No, no malentiendas.**

**-Yo...**-Se disponía a ponerse de pie.

**-Te amo.**-Le atrajo hacia él apoyándolo en su pecho.** -Te pedí que no malentendieras.** -Sonrió al ver la tristeza que huía de los ojos de oro del ave inmortal.

**-Shin...-**La resplandeciente mirada brilló como nunca lo había hecho. **–Tú**…

Su sollozo cesó pronto en un contacto impulsivo pero suave de parte del fénix. Con la yema del dedo había detenido las palabras de aquellos elegantes labios pálidos, rozándolos, delineándolos.

-**Rei.- **Se acercó a unos centímetros cerrando unos segundos los ojos para abrirlos de nuevo. –**Te importaría… compartir conmigo…**

**-He?... hablas de… - **Adoptó aquel sensual color en sus mejillas al interrumpirlo.

**-Si no te importa, me gustaría hacerlo. –**Abrió los ojos sonriente besando la frente del otro.- **Estemos juntos… **

**-Para siempre…?-**Respondió en pregunta el pequeño fénix.

**-Hasta que tú quieras. –**chocó ambas frentes.

**-Para siempre.**

Cerró los ojos dejando que aquel elegante personaje frente a él posesionara sus labios entre los suyos.

Que importaba ya lo que los demás señalaran, pensaran y que más daría si a nadie le parecía esa hermosa unión. Era tan sublime y límpida, pero tan fuerte e inquebrantable, que incluso un rechazo por su más divino jefe sería incapaz de someter ese gozoso lazo.

**-Shin?.- **Se alejó sin abrir los ojos evadiendo hallar la realidad en esa fantasía. **–Por siempre?**

Sintió un suave contacto en su cabeza haciendo que abriera aquellos soles mirando al otro besar su rostro y reclinarlo en su hombro.

-**Por siempre. **

**

* * *

**

**Y**u_m_**e **N_o_**t**e_s_**:**

Pues... es un fic que hice a mi corta edad de 14 añotes D: era un poco mala, pero me gustó la idea de compartirlo con ustedes. Espero que les haya gustado D:


End file.
